


twins

by octopodian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: DID Church, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, but to be fair its based more on how it is in the show and isnt perfectly medically accurate, takes place in the headspace though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Eta and Iota: the twins. They’ve always been a matching set, a perfectly balanced duo of fear and joy.That’s probably what The Counselor had said, anyway: Iota had been busy trying to calm down Eta, and Eta was equally as busy having a nervous breakdown, so they didn’t really get the full lecture.





	twins

**Author's Note:**

> set after epsilon crashes running the sheild in s13, exploring my hc of how eta and iota are the Mood Regulators of the system (which almost always means theyre responsible for making sure theta is okay).

Eta and Iota: the twins. They’ve always been a matching set, a perfectly balanced duo of fear and joy. 

That’s probably what The Counselor had said, anyway: Iota had been busy trying to calm down Eta, and Eta was equally as busy having a nervous breakdown, so they didn’t really get the full lecture.

Epsilon was fronting and talking with his friends, Sigma and Gamma were helping Delta, and Omega was somewhere yelling vague (and not-so-vague) threats to Charon, so none of them were going to be any help.

God, adults were the  _worst._

They knew their job: make sure everyone was happy. Or, as Epsilon put it, “make sure Theta is happy.”

Iota rolls their eyes. It wasn’t even that bad! Theta was just scared too easily. Then again, so was Eta: ey were curled into emselves, shaking.

“Hey, are you good?” Iota knew better than to try and touch em while ey were like this, and just watched. They were awful at reading moods, something about empathy or whatever (Sigma had explained it, but he talked so much and Iota got bored easily), but Eta was  _too_  good at it, leaving em scared and panicked all the time. 

Eta rocks for a few more moments, before shaking eir head. “Yeah. Let’s go help Theta.” 

“Alright, c'mon.”

Theta was not doing much better than Eta: hiding in a corner and crying.

They both crouched down in unison.

“Hey, Theta.” Iota says softly. The rhythmic sobs stop for a second, but soon start back up again. “We know you’re scared, and you don’t have to talk about it. But we’re here if you need anything.” Their voice is calm and nurturing and everything it had to be to keep Eta sane half the time. Iota wasn’t exactly better off, they just suppressed everything better. It’s not bad if you don’t let it hit you.

There’s a few minutes of silence, of sniffles trailing into crying that petered off again. Eventually, Theta spoke up.

“I just…I was fine, and then everything was black, and then it was light again but I didn’t, I didn’t know what was happening and I was so scared and I didn’t know if anyone was okay and it was too much and-” Theta started crying again. Iota stares awkwardly.

“That doesn’t make sense-”

“Iota.” Eta warns, before turning eir attention back to Theta. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m scared too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’m super scared, and I was asleep. Being there all alone must have been very stressful, you’re really brave for dealing with that.”

Theta perks up a bit.

Iota continues. “Yeah! That was super cool of you, I’m proud.”

“It- It wasn’t a huge deal.” Theta says, but they’re no longer crying and they’re glowing brighter.

“It was awesome,” Eta insists.

Theta sniffles a final time, drying their eyes. Iota stands up, holding out their hand. “C'mon, let’s go see if Omega needs any help. Maybe he’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

They can already hear the lecture from Delta they’re going to get, but Theta smiles, and makes it all worth it. 


End file.
